


De Lunes A Viernes

by AdrelBlack



Series: La Semana Completa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Unhappy Ending, Uninformed Consent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape era lo suficientemente valiente como para renunciar a ella cada día y sin embargo, era lo suficientemente cobarde como para arrepentirse a diario, cada noche, de lunes a viernes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Lunes A Viernes

**Author's Note:**

> Continuando la mudanza desde FF.NET.
> 
> Hola chicas y chicos, por si hay alguno por aquí, les dejó una historia pequeña, un solo capítulo. Además tengo que aclarar que respondiendo a mi humor que es últimamente mas sombrío de lo habitual esta historia no tiene final feliz, el que avisa no es traidor, aun así me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad, ojalá les agrade.
> 
> Ya saben que no lucro ni gano nada con esto pues todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner, mía solo es la trama retorcida.
> 
> Ahora si, a lo que vinieron.
> 
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

Quizás al final los horrores de la guerra combinados con los horrores de su vida lo habían vuelto loco, o quizás, solo fuera que siempre lo había estado sin darse cuenta.

En realidad no lo sabía y solo estaba divagando. De nuevo.

Lo que realmente ocurría era que no encontraba la manera de evitar que ella sufriera. No le importaba sufrir por ambos, pero jamás permitiría que ella cargara con el estigma de haberse liado con él. Un mortífago, un espía, un maestro, un viejo. Si tan solo hubiera otra solución, pero lo había pensado en el silencio de las largas noches durante del último mes y no había encontrado ninguna.

Era lo suficientemente valiente como para renunciar a ella cada día y sin embargo, era lo suficientemente cobarde como para arrepentirse a diario, cada noche, de lunes a viernes.

La puerta de su despacho sonó con el ligero toque de los nudillos de Hermione.

—Adelante —murmuró, como cada noche.

La parte lógica de su cerebro le instaba a que hoy debía ser diferente, a que hoy no debía propiciar los acontecimientos, pero sabía que no haría caso a la parte lógica, sabía que cometería el mismo pecado y luego se arrepentiría, sabía que así sería.

—Buenas noches, Profesor Snape.

—Señorita Granger —dijo el con una inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

Ella aun llevaba el uniforme puesto, a pesar de que las clases habían terminado un par de horas antes, era parte de lo que le gustaba de ella. Tan natural, tan simple, bella aun en su uniforme escolar.

Miró su cara, sin una gota de maquillaje, como una niña, y se sintió un pervertido una vez más, pero alejó el pensamiento de inmediato, pensando en que todo aquello era siempre de mutuo acuerdo, o al menos, casi todo lo era.

Escaneó a Hermione de arriba abajo y ella cohibida ante él, con la mirada fija en el piso caminó por el aula y se sentó en la misma mesa que cada noche de lunes a viernes.

Severus continuó mirándola, si ella supiera.

Inquieta movía los pies en un claro tic que Snape conocía tan bien.

—Poción matalobos —dijo y apuntó con su varita el pizarrón —las instrucciones están en la pizarra, Señorita Granger y los ingredientes en el armario… —aun no terminaba de decirlo cuando ella ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba directo a las estanterías —…ésta noche completará solo la base, Granger, continuaremos trabajando en ella durante toda la semana —acotó Snape mientras Hermione asentía distraídamente y acercaba montones de frasquitos y botes con extraños contenidos.

En un santiamén la mesa del laboratorio estaba llena de anotaciones, utensilios de pociones y el caldero hervía en un líquido de color malva.

Hermione revolvía contando las vueltas que daba al cucharón, mirando constantemente su reloj para evitar cocinar algún ingrediente demás.

Severus la miraba como sin querer, bebiéndose cada gesto, cada movimiento, consciente de la presencia femenina de Hermione, consciente de que el aire se hacía pesado cuando ella llegaba perfumando la mazmorra con su olor a fresa madura. Consiente de que su cabello se esponjaba conforme el caldero soltaba sus vapores, consiente de la mirada constante que lanzaba a su reloj, del movimiento de sus piernas, consciente de como se desprendía de la capa para poder trabajar y de como su sweater pronto fue a parar al lado de la primera. La manera en que ella aflojaba su corbata agobiada por el aire asfixiante del encierro en la mazmorra, consciente como después de aflojar su corbata desabrochaba uno de los botones de su camisa. Consciente de la gota de sudor que se deslizaba por el canalillo entre sus senos.

Era consciente de que ella se sentía observada, consciente del sonrojo que le provocaba, consciente de las miradas veladas que ella le lanzaba, incluso era consciente del pequeño colgante que llevaba al cuello, una pequeña piedrita verde esmeralda con un serpiente gravada, engarzada a una larga cadenita de plata que colgaba hasta su ombligo y que en una ocasión luego de hacer el amor le confesó que la había comprado pues se acordaba de él cuando la veía, pero que nunca permitía que nadie la viera, siempre la usaba por debajo de la camisa.

Ella volteaba de manera insistente a mirarlo y bajaba la vista rápidamente como si temiera que él la descubriera, pero él lo sabía, sabía que estaba enamorada de él, sabía que aquel amor era mutuo, sabía que aquello era inadmisible.

Era por ello que se veía rebajado a mentirle a ella, cada noche, de lunes a viernes.

Se puso de pie, andando hacia donde Hermione continuaba removiendo el caldero.

—Si ha hecho bien —la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa en la que Hermione trabajaba —su poción debe tener un color café tenue.

Miró el caldero ¡claro que la poción tenía el color que debía! Ella la estaba preparando, ella siempre preparaba las pociones a la perfección. Era por eso que él había accedido a tomarla como su alumna para darle clases particulares, a regañadientes, tal vez, pero la había aceptado, la chica deseaba especializarse en pociones.

Cuando Granger hizo la solicitud para tener tutorías con él, claro que la desechó, no quería tenerla cerca, esa insufrible sabelotodo. Pero la Leona no se iba a dar por vencida, así que fue con Dumbledore y le pidió que intercediera para que Snape le enseñara. Obviamente el viejo intentó convencerlo, cosa que no funcionó, así que lo obligó a que la tomara como pupila.

Aquella era una receta para el desastre. Pensó que al terminar la primera clase él habría gritoneado a Granger lo suficiente como para que ella saliera corriendo a su torre y deseara no volver a salir de ahí, nunca pensó, que la primera clase la terminarían en la cama, como todas las demás tutorías de lunes a viernes.

—Solo le queda remover en el sentido de las agujas del reloj ocho veces —Hermione tomó un cucharón de plata y lo metió al caldero removiendo — ¡Así no Granger! —Snape caminó hasta posarse detrás de ella, tomó su mano, la que sostenía el cucharón y la ayudó a remover rítmicamente —no está haciendo la sopa Granger, está preparando una poción matalobos.

El cuerpo de la chica reaccionó instantáneamente a la cercanía de Severus. Vio la manera en que ella se estremecía y a propósito se acercó aun mas, pegando su cuerpo al de Hermione que no dijo nada ante tal invasión.

—Debe remover de manera tranquila —Severus resopló en su oreja con voz ronca —permitir que todos los ingredientes se mezclen —vio como ella había cerrado los ojos conteniendo un suspiro —dejar que todos se vuelvan una sola poción.

Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Hermione, era obvio que la chica deseaba aquella cercanía. Severus se alejó y miró como ella volvía a la realidad.

—Ahora póngala en una botella y llévela al armario, la dejaremos reposar hasta el día de mañana.

Ella lo miró con reproche deseosa de que él se acercara, embotelló la poción y la llevó al armario.

La primera vez había sido parecida a aquello, apenas cuatro semanas atrás. La primera vez que ella tomó una clase particular con él, ella, joven, había sucumbido al enamoramiento, él había sucumbido ante un cuerpo lozano y dispuesto. No lo había planeado, de hecho no lo deseaba, nunca se imaginó que Hermione fuera capaz de sentir aquella pasión, que lo hiciera sentir de nuevo. Para él era solo sexo, para ella amor.

Pero después de aquella vez, no había podido parar, cada noche de lunes a viernes.

Severus volvió a la realidad, peleaba consigo mismo, podía dejarla ir, podía solo por hoy, contenerse, ser un caballero y dejarla marchar. Pero no, no lo haría, el deseo, el vicio era demasiado y él, bajo la carcasa era solo un hombre.

Camino hacia el armario donde ella dejaba la poción.

Cuando Hermione miró no hubo necesidad de decir más. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó.

—Profesor —murmuró Hermione —esto no es… —siguió diciendo pero las palabras se ahogaban en los labios de ambos —… correcto.

—No lo es —Severus cortó el beso e intentó alejarse, pero ella le tomó la mano antes de que abandonara el armario y lo besó de nuevo.

No hubo ocasión de más palabras, Snape la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la habitación.

Hermione parecía nerviosa pero no cejaba en su empeño siguió explorando su boca con lentitud.

—Hermione —dijo él mientras deslizaba sus labios por el cuello.

—Si —respondió su alumna con voz entrecortada.

—No tienes que…

—Lo sé —dijo ella.

Cuando se tumbaron en la cama de Severus, desnudos, Hermione temblaba, la primera vez Severus había pensado que temblaba de miedo, ahora sabía que era excitación. Nunca ninguna mujer había temblado de aquella manera ante su toque, nunca jamás nadie lo había amado tanto como para entregarse sin ninguna reserva a él, como si fuera el único hombre, no, no el único, el mejor, como si él, Severus Snape, realmente lo valiera.

Entró en ella lentamente, hacia aquella calidez tan conocida para él.

—Severus —decía Hermione, mientras apretaba los ojos.

—Shhh, calla hechicera.

—Severus —repitió Hermione, y sus uñas ahondaron en la espalda del pocionista. —Dios Severus.

—Tranquila Hermione —susurró Snape en su oído y sintió como su voz la excitaba aun mas —vas a tocar el cielo castaña.

Las furiosas embestidas de Severus la hacían delirar, solo susurró entrecortadamente:

—No puedo más —al borde del orgasmo.

Severus embistió más profundo a la chica, con movimientos erráticos en busca de un orgasmo para ambos.

—Severus —gritó ella con los ojos apretados, las uñas clavadas en su espalda y los músculos de su vagina pulsando alrededor del miembro de su profesor.

—Por Merlín Hermione, te amo tanto.

Se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de ella, y la mujer, lo acarició.

—Eso no debió pasar —murmuró Granger, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Es extraño —murmuró Snape tomando la piedrita que colgaba del cuello de su alumna, con la larga cadenita de plata, era de color verde esmeralda y tenía una víbora grabada —para una Gryffindor —terminó él aun sabedor de cual sería la respuesta.

—Siempre me acuerdo de ti con ella —Hermione cerró los ojos —tal vez sea solo un enamoramiento de juventud —continuó ella —pero te amo desde hace tanto.

Él la besó de nuevo y ella sucumbió al plácido sueño que viene luego de la cópula. Severus suspiró contra su cuerpo, permaneció el resto de la madrugada mirándola.

Cuando el sol amenazaba con salir, se levantó y vistió. Tomó a Hermione en brazos y caminó hasta la chimenea donde arrojó un puñado de polvos flu con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Caminó con ella en brazos hasta la cama, lanzó un hechizo para evitar que las demás ocupantes de la torre despertaran y la depósito en el lecho.

Ella despertó y lo miró, no dijo nada solo lo besó y él correspondió, mientras sacaba la varita.

—Lo lamentó Hermione —murmuró contra los labios de la castaña.

— ¿Porqué?

—Obliviate —dijo, una lucecita salió de la punta de su varita y penetró en la cabeza de Hermione. Sus ojos se desenfocaron, luego ella se desmayó.

Snape lanzó unos cuantos hechizos más, un hechizo anticonceptivo, uno para que no tuviera dolores por la actividad sexual y uno más para vestirla.

_Cobarde_ , murmuró su conciencia para si mismo.

* * *

—Hermione, despierta —Granger abrió los ojos muy lentamente y enfocó el pelo rojo de Ginny —es tarde, te quedaste dormida de nuevo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Hermione sentándose en la cama de golpe.

—El desayuno debe estar por comenzar.

La castaña corrió hacia el sanitario a darse una ducha y a vestirse.

—Oye Hermione —le dijo Ginny desde fuera, —creo que esas clases particulares con Snape son demasiado para ti, no se a que hora volviste anoche pero yo desperté casi a la una y tu aun no regresabas.

—Debes estar confundida —le respondió gritando Hermione desde la ducha —ayer apenas y preparamos la base para la poción matalobos —mientras el agua chorreaba por su cuerpo, tomó el pequeño dije de serpiente que llevaba al cuello y que colgaba casi hasta su ombligo —eso no toma tanto tiempo —terminó de decir, aun dándole vueltas al dije, sintiendo que había algo, algo que no conseguía recordar, una añoranza sorda en su vientre.

Lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, sin entender por qué, como cada día de lunes a viernes.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien hasta aquí, mmm... alguien quiere lanzar algún tomatazo?


End file.
